Sengoku Shinobi
by Kasumi.Chinatsu.The.PeaceKeepr
Summary: Chiyome Mochizuki , a 19 year ninja raised by the infamous ogre Kataro fuma When Kataro simply has no use for Chiyome she has been captured by The One-eyed dragon of Oshu, Only to fall in love so slowly as Nobunaga's forces tread near. And the Mysterious Hanzo hatori fills her dreams after she encounters him for the 2nd time. Can She un-ravel her past to find out she really?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : Innocent Youth

(Song for this chapter is, Young by Hollywood Undead)

Kataro watched the little girl with honey blond hair and naïve innocent amber brown eyes clutching the bread she had stolen and given it to a couple of peasents. " Thank you little one. I hope you have a place to stay." The pregnant woman said as she took the bread. " Don't worry miss, I'll be fine! " The little girl smiled as she ran from the pregnant woman to her secret hiding place. Kataro followed her swiftly and silently.

" I miss you guys mommy…" She said as she looked a picture of woman who she resembled. She laid down as she grabbed her sheet that her mother had kept so dear. She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. " You won't survive if you stay here any longer…" A dark voice made her jump ans sit up quickly. It was a very largeman, he had bloody red hair and he looked savage. " How did you find this place mister? I have some extra blankets in the room over there." She pointed at rather broken up room, yet the floor was torn and there were very few planks. Kataro just grinned savagely at the little girl. " What is your name little one."" I don't have one…." She frowned as she covered her self with the sheet." Very well then. I give the name of Chiyome Mochizuki. Come now Chiyome." He beckoned her . " Ok mister… What do I call you?" Chiyome looked at him." I am your master Kataro." He said as she clung to the back of him.

(Age 12)

Chiyome laid on the ground weeping as her target came closer. " Excuss me miss, are you waiting for some one?" She smiled slyly under the sheet she used as her weapon. " Yes…" She said , pretending to sob as she raised her head. "You…" She jabbed her claws into his throat, her poisin seeping into his body. She arose quickly and ran swiftly to her master told her to meet him once she was done. " I have completed my mission my Master." She held out the annulment and tossed it to her master. " Very good. Your improvoing Chiyome." Kataro got up and caressed her cheek. " You'll far from improvent over me." He slashed her left cheek as she dogded were his claw grazed her left cheek just under her eyelid. " I will try harder, My Master." She said stoically as the blood dripped down her face. " Your dismissed." Kataro waved her off, she fled to her room.

(12 years)

Chiyome looked at her master slave's carrass his manhood, she watched then looked away from her master pleasure's. After he had released his load onto the womans face. " Master, Why do not do that to me?" She looked at her master. " Because I only do that to acctractive women Chiyome, You are just a tool to bring more chaos to this pitiful world." Kataro said as he walked by her. Chiyome looked down with sadness. (Master….) She looked at the woman who wiped most of the white stuff of her face, her exoctic grey eyes full of sorrow as she silently cleaned her self up. Chiyome left her master room and headed for the outter land.

(5 years later)

" You look very well today Miss Takami." The elder merchant said as he handed Chiyome her herbs." Thank you Sir, I fear my brother has seen better days ." She smiled as she handed the money over. " I will pray for your brothers dear soul and your sweet tender heart." The old man said as he given her some extra money. " No, Please sir. You'll need this more." She said as she attepmeted to give him his money. " I insist ." He said as he left back to his main office.

Chiyome walked through the roads of the village she was killing time in. She saw 2 children huddled next to each other, tightly. She walked towards them looking at them sadly . " Here you guys, take this and get somewhere warm and with food." She gave them the extra money. " Thank you miss! Your really nice." The little boy said as he hugged her tightly. " Don't worry about it. No child should have to go through this." She smiled as she hugged him back." Bye Miss!" The 2 little boys ran off. Chiyome smiled as she turned to see a boy her age smirking at her. " I'll make ya a deal there. Show me your breasts and I won't mare your body." He was dressed in camo and had brown orangish hair and sly gray eyes. Chiyome scoffed at looked at the boy. " I'll make you a deal. If you can defeat me I'll bed you, Shinobi." She looked at him with her amber eyes. " I'll hold you up to that, Let's go somewhere alittle bit more quiet." He grinned as she followed him.

She struck the fist blow of her spare kunai , he doged it and said " I knew it! You walk to silently to be a normal woman." He grabbed her wrist. She swung her leg and he caught it. She smirked and slashed her kunai to his thigh, grazing it. " Damn, What a kinky little woman you are." He said as he dashed back, grabbing something on his back. She looked at him with confused expression. " Oh what ever." She ran to him and tossed multiple kunai's at him then attacked his side. He grabbed her arm and held the shurniken to her neck as she held kunai to his stomach . " Well now… Beautiful, Kind ,caring, deadly…. Just my type." He removed his blade from her neck as she removed her small blade from his stomach." I will see you around, rember our deal Miss." He said as he ran into the tree's. " Oh, you'll get your deal. Along with adder's kiss." She said as she left to the place where her master had stayed.

" I have a new misson for you Chiyome." Her master gave her a scroll. " Slay this woman and use her blood to write on the walls of her lovers name's. Then burn her and her lover." Kataro said sadistically. " Yes my Master. It will be as you say." She bowed before him. "Yes…Master." She spoke as she walked away.

She went to her room and put on her solid black suit. She put her claws, then dipped them in poisin. She carefully tied her hair back in a side ponytail and pulled her mask to cover her face. She grabbed her sheet and swung it over her body. And she left the hide out.

She entered the estate of her target and dashed quietly. She carefully entered the manor and dashed to the room of the woman was. She looked around and opened the door swiftly and slid it shut. A woman was lying there, but their was red fluid soaked into the bedding. (But…) She looked around and saw a shadow of a man muttering to himself. " I had to kill her… She knew to much…Yeah…She killed herself." " How pathtic." Chiyome pierced his body, her poisin seeping in as she brought her other claws to his neck. " Killing your wife because she spoke her mind? What a sorry excuse for a man." She asked as she took his blood into a bowl and wrote on the walls of the scroll said. Then she tossed a flame bomb on to the man corpse and the house.

"Hey there, I knew you had a dirty little secret." The boy from before said grinning. " Oh no…" She groaned and looked at him. " Miss me?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and lunged for his face. He dodged it and said "Your quicker than last time…" He was behind her, his breath tickled her ear. She took her right hand and pressed it to his stomach. " Do you really want to do this again? My claws are design to brake flimsy armor like this to were my poison can pierce your body and my poison can kill you in a matter of minute even if we shinobi's bodies are specially trained to be immune." She looked at him as she dug one of her claws into his armor. He turned into shadows and she felt something cold touch her neck. Hot breath was touching her neck. " Your pretty good for a little newbie kunoichi…." " What a dirty trick." She frowned as she wiggled her way out of his grip and tossed a couple of her shunrikens at him. " Were shinobi's , there no such thing as dirty tricks." He caught them with ease until she tossed a bomb of smoke at him. " Later Baka." She said as the smoked cleared. But he was gone already. She frowned and headed to her masters lair once


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Betrayal and Pain

( Song of Chapter, Get out alive: Three days grace)

" Master, I have completed your Miss-" She stopped cold and she looked at the little boys she helped in the village tied up next to her master. " Help us Ane!" The one with blond hair and gray eyes squirmed as the black haired one conutied to struggle. " Kill them Chiyome… End their lives from the suffering." Kotaro said as he pushed one down. " Master.. I-I can't kill…" She spoke as her golden hazel eyes were full of fear and angish. She felt four pointy claws in her neck and a sharp jab under her chin. "Your still soft and weak." His lips grazed her ear. " Your pathtic Chiyome!" Kotaro threw her arcoss the lair , Her back hit the wall, knocking the breath out of her. He grabbed her throat and he shoved her against the wall, choking her " You have a lot to learn…Chiyome." He dragged her by her radiant gold hair and he shoved her face in the blood of the children."You learn to embrace the chaos , It's as simple as that." Kotaro whispered harshly in her ear. Chiyome looked down and let the emptiness fill her body. Kotaro let her go and said " You will not be soft-hearted Chiyome, Now go wash self."

(19 years)

" Raise your self Chiyome." He commanded he walked towards his pupil. She arose her self and looked down. Kataro cupped her face and ran his finger over her scar he had given her. " Chiyome, do you trust me?" He asked very sadisticly as a blush crept across her face. " Master, You taught me to defend my self, You took care of me, You gave me a name." She looked at him with her naïve amber eyes." Of course I trust you." She smiled at him. Kataro savage grin came to her view and he said " What a foolish child you are. Those who trust me shall die." He slashed her as she moved, his claw grazing her shoulder. She rolled across the room. " Mas-ter? Why?" She asked as she sat up cupping her shoulder. " Because my dear little Chiyome… Those who are foolish enough to trust me should die." He attemped to slash her again but some one grabbed her and moved quickly.

A man in purple-ish metallic armor had her in his arms and was glaring at Kataro with icey blue eyes. Chiyome was paralyzed in fear. The man put her down and told her " Run." Chiyome ran awkwardly, to the exit as quick as she could, her head was in pain, confusion, sadness… betrayal. Sha finally made it a couple miles and she jumped on to a tree and started to examine her wound. " Why Master … What did I do wrong?" She asked as she cleaned her wound. " What happen to your arm?" A man in a asked as he took her arm. " " I hurt it…" She responed. " This no wound a woman like you can inflict…" He said. He had dark hair and dark eyes. " My Master inflicted this upon as a punishment." She looked at him. " No woman deserves to be punished, mistake or no." He said as another man came behind him. " What do we have here?" A man with a eyes patch over his right eye, dressed in blue armor and and golden crescent at the top of his helmet. " An injured Kunoichi, What do you wana do with her?" The man asked. " Take her with us I guess." The other man said. " I serve… Master Kataro…" She passed out on the tree and fell into a slumber.

Chiyome's eyes awoke, the sleeo heavy on her eyes. " You are awake now." The man from beforesaid as she looked at him. " Where is my master?" She tried to get up but her shoulder throbbed with pain and little burns of her nerves. She hissed in pain. " I am Kojuro Katakura, You best not move." He said to her. She refused to stay and arose, wrapping the blanket around her. " Your master tore apart the village looking for you. Now stay down, you need your rest." Kojuro insisted. " Get out of the way, I have to see Master." She pushed him out her way with her good arm. She walked throught the flap of the tent.

Bodies were either lying plies or were scattered arcoss the village. House and building were still smoking and smoke filled the air as well as death making her gag. " Master did this?" She said in disbelief as she looked at Katakura. " Where are my clothes? I need to look for suviors." She looked at him." This was why you need to stay down, My lord should be coming soon." Kojuro said as he helped Chiyome. " Where are my clothes?" She said. "Open your fucking eyes." Another voice said irrated , the man dressed in blue armor and a golden cresent on his helent. The eye patch is what caught her eyes.

( Masamune)

The Kunoichi must have been staring at the eyes patch, he was about ready to flip it open to scare her but she threw off the blanket , revealing her black cloth. He looked at her build as she walked away into her tent. "Nice ass…." He said under his breath , so only Kojuro could hear. Kojuro chuckled and said "My lord." "I'm serious…hard to belive she's Kotaro's pupil." Masamune said. " Ummmm… I need some help." The kunoichi's voice came from the tent. Masamune sighed irritated and walked in their to see the kunoichi's golden eyes furrow into a glare. He saw her problem, she couldn't get the bandaged part of her arm into her slimming black suit." Don't look at me like that, you need help." Masamune pulled out a small knife had made and started to cut her bandage's. Her bandage's fell off, revealing her nasty wound. " All right now, I am going redo this and were going to stick your arm and we'll be good." He grabbed the extra bandages and re-wrapped her wound, Then slid her sleeves on. "All right, Now lets use some of this to give you some leverage." He used the rest to make a sling. "Thank you…" She blushed alittle. " Shut up." He looked away." Wait… My sheet…WHERE MY SHEET?" She looked paniced. " Calm yourself woman….we had to make sure is wasn't deadly." Masamune frowned as Kojuro handed her a silky sheet with pink little petals scattered across it. " Were are my antidotes and my poisin?" She asked as she frowned again. "And my claws?" " You can have these back. But these flimsy things are mine until you swear your loyalty to the Masaune clan." He smirked as he pulled out her dull claws. " You bastard… Fine, I Chiyome Mochizuki swear that I am your sword and you may weild me as you see fit." She got on her knees and pressed her good arm to the ground and bowe her head. "Ok now, lets modify these shitty things." He turned away. "No! Absoulutly not!" She tried to jump on him but Kojuro held her back.

"Please, give those back! I made those myself!" She said franticly, trying get out of Kojuro's grip. " What kind of metal are these made of?" He asked, it looked iron. " Steel! We shinobi make our own weapons and I can't let you mess with those!" She said. " Lord Masamune is the best blade smith in all of Japan." Kojuro said, holding her back. " What kind of steel? Looks more like iron and iron can hold it's self for so long. Here come to my tent." He said to Kojuro and her as he left for his tent.

(Chiyome)

She followed the two men and saw her new master's tent. She followed them inside and Masamune pulled out some silvery ore and started working on a small blade. After a bit, he handed her the blade and she took it and looked at him oddly. She dragged the blade across her wrist that wasn't injured with her injured one. She hissed alittle when it drew her blood. " God that was sharp! What the hell?" She frowned at him. "You weren't supposed to cut your self with it you childish fool! It's sharp for a reason!" Masamune said to her , rubbing his fore-head as Kojuro bandage her new wound. " Anyway, that what I can do for your claws, I would let you assit me with it but your injured." He started working on her weapons.

She started falling asleep as he worked on her claws and her eyes closed slightly. "Here you go…" Masamune showed her claws. " And as a bonus, this little slot here you can put your poisin and it will seep out instead of you having to dip it." He helped put one on her good hand. She wiggled them around smiling. " When do I start my mission?" She asked him. He took his sheathed sword and tapped her head. " No… " He said , causing a awkward silence. She pouted, her eyes looking him evily. " I don't see why your so concered. I can still fight." She frowned, then something grabbed her rear. " Nice,soft and round." A familiar voice made her twitch. She swung her injured arm to hit the Baka that she meet when she was 17 and cursed at her injured arm. " aww, You make this so easy to take you, but think I like it more when you fight." The orange hair boy looked at her perversely. " I hate you!" She used her legs to kick him. Kojuro sighed and smacked Chiyome, knocking her out. " So, can I see the message?" Masamune asked as Kojuro picked the Kunoichi up and held her. " How did you know I was delivering a message?" Sasuke asked, raising one of his eyebrows. " There a scroll dangling right their idoit…" Masamune said. " Oh yeah….right . Here ya go. If you want I can take her off your hands." He looked at the blond haired Kunoici. " Touch my Kunoichi again I will chop you up and feed you to a 2-bit harem." Masamune said to Sasuke . " Ah no, I'll pass." Sasuke left." Here I'll take her to her tent, Just give me some sake." Masamune took the unconscious Chiyome and took her to her tent.

(Masamune)

Masamune watched Chiyome sleep. " Kami, she sleeps like child…Hard to believe she's the ogre's pupil." He drank from his sake bottle, draining most of what he could. She started sqirumung in her sleep, whimpering. He stopped to look at her , one of his dark brows raised curiously. " Don't go mommy… I …Want to be…alone…What was…my….name." She curled up into a ball weeping alittle. " I see now." He said as he drank himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Can't hide it, But You'll Deny it

(song of the Chapter, Not like the other girls :Rasmus)

Chiyome awoke again , looking around. Her Master was leaned over and was muttering to himself. " I feel like was knocked out right after I drank away on sake." She said. " Well YA got knocked out… Want some sake? " Masamune hiccupped. "Your drunk…" She said to him . " Shut up women…" He looked at her. She sighed and noticed that she had her claws still on. She crawled towards him. " Do you know how easy it would be for someone to assassinate you?" She asked as she was centimeters from his face, holding her claws around his neck. Smothing cold touched Chiyome's neck. "I'm not completely… " He hiccupped in the middle of his sentace." Defenseless." " I see… Your not as easy as I thought." She smiled and removed her claws from his neck. " Would you like me to take you to your tent? Master Masamune?" She asked him. He paused for a moment…"Yeah…Hic." She got up and grabbed his arm with her good arm. "You're a stubborn one..Aren't ya.." Masamune slurred. " Yeah I guess I am." She said as she trained to manage most of his weight on her and walked to out of her tent.

They got to his tent and she moved it with her foot and she tried to help him onto his palet, but he landed on his back and she landed on top of him. They both blushed and Chiyome got off of him quickly and sat on her knees , watching him. " I'm gonna go to sleep… Stay..there…" He said heavily, the alcohol taken over his mind, his eyes closing heavly. " I will not leave master, Just sleep." Chiyome said to him. " Ya know, if you weren't such a pain in the ass…I'd…" He started snoring and she smiled naivly and watched him sleep.( Looks so innocent when he's asleep…So vurnelble…It's really funny.) Chiyome meditated on her day to ease her mind.

(Masamune)

Masamune awoke with a killer hang over. " Good morning sunshine…how are you feeling?" The kunoichi mocked him. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Shut the hell up women…Why are you in here anyway?" He frowned as he grabbed his robes. " You asked me to take you to your tent and put you to bed you big baby." Chiyome stuck her tongue out but she yawned and looked at him. " Whar a pain in the ass you are becoming." He looked at the top of his tent. He saw Chiyome curled up into a ball softly snoring,, seeing the anglic look on her face. He sighed again with irration and graabed a blanket and tossed it on her." Stupid child…." He left the tent to see Kojuro looking at Chiyome. "Please tell me you did not touch her with that kind of injury." He spoke as Masamune leered at him. "Shut up,she is still clothed." Masamune said looking at her. " As you my lord, no use in hiding it." Kojuro said as he waited for his lord. " Do you want me to take her to her tent?" " Nah leave her be.." " My lord, why are you so modest against her?" Kojuro asked."Isn't it obvious? She's still a virgin." Masamune said closing his eyes. " I find that suprising, considering who her master was." Kojuro said as they walked away.

(Chiyome)

Chiyome was sitting on her knees in a yellow kimmino and was looking at woman with long golden hair like hers and dark brown eyes full of kindness. A man was next to her with jet black hair and stern amber eyes like hers was speaking to the woman. She saw their mouths move but she heard no words. A woman with gray hair had grabbed Chiyome and headed out the door, she saw the woman and the man look at her sorrowfully, the old woman had hid her in a small cubboard in the ground and had said what seemed like to stay there. Chiyome heard the screams on a woman , the howl of a man, and manical laughing. She looked down and the shadows had consumed her and strangled her, something gripped her throat and started clwing it's away down. " I knew I forgot some one…" The familiar voice mad eher scream . But the smell of burnt metal had soothed her and carrsed her, lovingly.

(Masamune, Also late that night.)

Masamune wlaked back to his tent after the meeting with lord Shingen, the tiger of kai. He open the tent flap to see the kuichi still laying down sleeping. " Hey wake up…." He said to her. She rolled over on her back and continued to sleep. " If you don't wake up, I will fondle your breasts." He threanted. She sighed softly, mummering the words " Smells…like…him." He sighed and took of his gauntlets and pulled the sheets down. He groaped both her soft breasts and squeased them lightly. She moaned and her eyes opened hazily for a moments then closed. He squesed her soft mounds again a little harder and her eyes shot opened and her good hand connected his cheek. "YOU'RE A SICK AND LOW PERVERT!" She screamed at him. " Oh shut up, your yelling is annoying." Masamuine sat down. " Kami if I would have known better I'd say you're a virgin." Masamune rubbed the red mark on his cheek. " That's because I am one… My master let me keep my Innocence." She frowned at him blushing. "Huh…. I won the bet…." Masamune said as he looked at her. "Sorry, I'll leave you alone. " She bowed and left his tent.

(A month later= A/n :Just saying this again because there 2 songs for th chapter cause I can and plus I didn't want this to be a small chapter…song is, I'd come for you , nickleback.)

Weeks has gone by and Chiyome's shoulder had also finally started to heal rather quickly. " How odd, Your arm should have been fully healed with 4 more weeks." Kojuro said as he exaimed her wound surprised."She's a Kunoichi, their body are specially trained for things like that…" Masamune said as he wiped his head. " So…This means I can go on a mission!" She said happily. Masamune couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. " I can finally get out this camp for a bit!" " Hey calm yourself Chiyo…"Masamune said to her as Kojuro chuckled. " Don't like feeling so useless do you?" " Not really, It's just I can't sit still when I have this much energy." Chiyome smiled. "Wait…you called me Chiyo?" She looked at him, blushing a little. " Yeah, is that a problem?" Masamune raised an eyebrow. "No, it's just I'm not used to this kind of treatment…" She said quietly." Anyway, since you're so full of energy and recovered. I'm sending you to Kenshin Usegi for an alliance." Masamune said seriously to her. " Hai! Master Masamune." She said cutely. Masamune rolled his eyes.(Why does she has to be so cute…Pretty sad when two sexy ass twin harems make me go limp and she makes my cock skyrocket…) He thought to himself. " Well I report to you as soon as I can Master." She bowed smiling happily as she took off.

" Man this feels great!" Chiyome laughed as she ran through the forest,feeling the wind run through her hair. " Hey there Koibito, You heading to Kenshin's too?" A familiar voice said next too her. " Not you…" She groaned. " I'm Sasuke Sarutobi. Is your name prettier than your face?" He asked grinning as they both ran. " Chiyome Mochizuki." She said to him. "Oh wow, I didn't think you'd be named after her…that's a scary thought." He shivered. " Who are you talking about?" Chiyome asked him curiously. " She was the mother of all Kunoichi technicly…." He looked at her with his sly eyes. " Oh, I see…" she said as they ran to large cabin. Something flew past her head as she moved her head to the side.

" Oh… It's the little Kunoichi who couldn't…." Chiyome frowned at kasuga, a woman with long blond hair like her and brownish amber eyes. " Shut up you insolent child." Kasuge threw a couple knifes at her and Sasuke. " Ha that was funny…" Sasuke laughed as he caught a couple. " We're here to make an alliance with Lord Kenshin against the Demon King." Sasuke said as he tossed the knifes at her. Kasuga caught then and looked at the two. " Kasuga, That's enough, Please come in." Kenshin, a man dressed in white to the core welcomed them in his cabin. She and Sasuke walked in and showed the scroll of the clan the belonged to. " Very well shall we began." Kenshin spoke as Kasuga sat outside. Chiyome couldn't help but look at her.

After they discussed the treaty, Chiyome went outside to speak to Kasuga. " OOOOO… two sexy Kunoichi's…Yummy." Sasuke said. " Shut up and get out of here." Chiyome glared at him. " You too?" Kasuga asked." Oh yeah… So Kasuga…You really love that man. Don't you?" Chiyome asked her. Kasuga blushed and said " Yes I do. " "So tell me. What is a Kunoichi in your honest words." She asked as she sat next to her." A lethal woman who uses her body to get information and to annailight any one they are given." Kasuga said. "I don't mean to correct you Kasuga, But shinobi are like blades and tools. It depends on the warrior or fool who is using it. A warrior uses that blade carefully with the fullest care. A fool uses a tool to fufill it's wished and when it brakes they through it away and causes it to be a bad weapon…The way Lord Kenshin looks at you, he see's you as his blade and pride, so he will not cast you away…Master Kotaro, threw me away cause I was soft hearted to innocent life." Chiyome said seriously. "That's pretty intelligent coming from you Chiyome." Kasuga said surprised." It has nothing to do with being smart, just coming sense. You know if you weren't a kunoichi Kasuga, What would you do?" Chiyome asked. Kasuga blushed again and said " I would like to be Lord Kenshin's wife." " To be honest, If I weren't a Woman . I'd like to be a solider healer, I prefer to heal people instead of killing them." Chiyome said as she closed her eyes. " You know I think I'm starting to like you alittle more." Kasuga said . "Heh, thanks I guess, I know this is totally random, but is bad that I want to lose my virginity to the man I love." Chiyome asked." Not really Chiyome, Infact it's a good thing." Kasuga said." I'm glad I lost mine to Lord Kenshin." She blushed."I still wonder why Master Kotaro let me keep my innocence." Chiyome frowned. "We are all wondering that." Kasuga laughed. Chiyome stuck her tounge out." I find interesting about how Master Masamune looks at me, it's not lustful… kind of suprising." She smiled , blushing alittle. " We'll I'm glad I can speak to another Kunoichi." Kasuga smiled as she looked at hem.

(Takeda camp)

" So your Sasuke friend.. And You and your lord wish make an Alliance against The Demon King." Shingen said." Well, Friend id over doing it, but yes. My master wishes to make a treaty." She said. " What a attractive woman you are….."A man taller than her with slicked down brown hair and dark eyes. " She's mine Yukimura." Sasuke put arms around her." I am not yours." She shoved him off. The man called Yukimura had a grin. " And I am not into red kittens" She looked at Yukimura and then saw Shingens hair….(Must pet it.) She looked at it." Nope you like, stuck up dragons." Sasuke snorted. She put her hands In Sasuke Hair and fluffed it. Sasuke grinned." Your hair so dirty." She started picking out leaves and twigs."Stop it…." Sasuke said." No! You need a bath." She said pulling out a robins egg. " Only if you take one with me." He grinned sheepishly."Maybe I wll." She said as she grabbed a bucket of water close to her, and she splashed it on him." Aww…. You got me all wet." He whined. She smiled smugly and she dashed back to her encampment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stupid woman….

(Song for chapter,Mad:Neyo)

She returned to the camp where Masamune was, reporting to his . " I have completed you request, and They both had agreed." she was on one knee and head bowed." About time, what took you so long?" Masamune asked alittle irrated. She saw his stress. " I was making friends with other Shinobi….And sasuke followed me." She said looking at him. " well, don't take so long." He said as he took his frustion out on his blades." You and Master Kotaro are so different." She said quietly. Masamune threw a hammer to they ground and glared at her. " He's not your Master.. Stop fucking calling him that." "Why are you so angery?" She yelled at him." Half of my men died because your Master was looking for your sorry fucking ass! Why the hell do you think I am so fucking angery?" He yelled at her." And it's my fault that My "Master" wants to kill me? I am sorry I am such a burden for you!" she yelled back, tears stinging her eyes. " do you really think I wanted all those people dead because of me? Imagine how I feel about this Masamune!" she ran out of his tent, tear forming in her Amber eyes.

(Masamune)

He yelled at Chiyome. ." And it's my fault that My "Master" wants to kill me? I am sorry I am such a burden for you!" she yelled back, tears stinging her eyes. " do you really think I wanted all those people dead because of me? Imagine how I feel about this Masamune!" She screamed at him and ran out. He cursed himself and hit the anvil. "Stupid woman…." He muttered."Woman are confusing creture's Lord Masamune." Kojuro said as Masamune sighed and looked down.

(chiyome)

"Why …Am crying….Why am I crying." She sobbed as tears rolled down her face. " Stupid idiot….It's not my fault." She started crying again." What's wrong?" A familiar voice asked concerened. " Shinobi's aren't suppose to cry and I can't help it…What Master Masamune said.. It hurt." She said sobbing." Yeah, our lords have a way of hurting our emotions ,but as shinobi it's our duty not let that bother us, Your not just someone to difficult tasks for your lord. You're an emotional outlet for them " Sasuke said. " Huh, Your not a stupid monkey…I just don't get why that set me off…I never intened to let others die because of my master wanting to kill me." She said quietly." It's not your fault. Kotaro…he was… always a few branches shy of a crazy tree." He said as Chiyome arose wipping her eyes. " Why are you here?" She asked him. " You're in my territory." He pointed up to the tree's where monkeys had been gliding across the trees and a little baby monkey crawled down on to Sasuke shoulder. " Thanks sasuke…." She kissed his cheek and ran back to her camp. "Heh…heh..heh…I got laid…" sasuke grinned as he watched her leave. The baby monkey pulled his hair. "Stop it…"

Chiyome entred the camp and she hear a lot of hollering and laughing. She saw Kojuro arguing with a couple of the soliders. " You look like your Baby sitting someone Kojuro." She smiled teasingly ." Sometimes it feels like it." He sighed. " Where's Master Masamune?" She asked him. Kojuro points over to a large crowd, a banjo was playing . " I'm Scared….." She looked at Kojuro." Oh get used to it…" He shook his head. " See ya around ." She slid through the crowd and tried to get to her master. He was playing his banjo rather bad." Master Masamune." She Frowned at him." HIiii there…..Chiyo!" He said happily. " Uh Master…Let me take you to your tent so you can rest…" She grabbed one of his arms. He looked at her."ok…" He whispered to her. "Your kinda…heavy."She grunted and pulled him up." Yeah…." He hiccupped as she took him to his tent.

She laid him down on his ready to leave until Masamune grabbed her leg andsaid " Stay Chiyo…please…I need someone to watch me…."He said sheepishly, looking at her. " very well, Your such a odd man when your drunk." She said as she sat on her knees." I am not a odd man…." He hiccupped again."Your playing a banjo and you suck at singing." She smiled. " Nuhhuh.. the men like it…"He said slowly."Ah noo, they were laughing.." She giggled."Oh…I better hang them…."He said as he tugged on her leg." Lay with me Chiyo…Please…."He asked like a child shook her head and slipped under his blanket with him, his arms wrapped themselves heavily and pulled her closer. "Chiyo smells good So pretty, I love little Chiyo.." He cuddled in the nook of her neck."Go to sleep Master Masamune." She said blushing."ok…."he stated snoring lightly, she closed her eyes and fell to her deep slumber.

(Masamune: Also next morning)

Masamune awoke with hang-over again, but he noticed Chiyome was lying in his bed…under the covers. He looked and saw her clothes on and he checked he had his clothes on and he did. "Touch anywhere above or below my waist you'll be sorry." Chiyome said drowsly. "Yeah yeah, stop complaing." He got up. "Aren't you getting up too?" He asked. " No, My feelings are hurt and I am going to sleep for a little while longer while you do your stuff. And thank you for the dagger." She showed it between her fingers." Not a problem...Just shut up." He muttered and walked out his tent. "Good morning My lord." Kojuro had some tea on a tray ready. " What the hell happen last night?" Masamune asked as he rubbed his head. " One of your drink your sorrows away parties." Kojuro said. " Ahhh, was did I have fun?" Masamune asked as he downed the tea. " I'd say so, you were singing and dancing as well." He responded too his master. " Did Chiyo and i?" He paused to look at Kojuro." No sir, She just took you to your tent again and apparently just sleep in there with you again." Kojuro said as he sipped his tea." Did I sing well?" Masamune asked." Yes sir…"Kojuro said noddeding." That bad huh." Masamune laughed a little. " Yes very bad." Chiyome's voice came from the tent. " Shut up woman, no one asked for your opinion!" He yelled." Oh shut it old man! You're gonna get my opinion no matter what." Chiyome yelled back. Masamune groaned and rubbed his head ." You chose her my Lord…" Kojuro chuckled." Oh don't remind me…" He said and they walked for a bit.

(Chiyome)

Chiyome awoke later with in the day and walked to Masamune's forging tent. He was shirtless and his body was soaked with sweat. " Are you sober?" She frowned at him , but her eyes held curiousity." I have a massive migraine, yes I wish was I was drunk." Masamune whipped his fore-head again." You're so different when your drunk, kinda more fun hang around. But when your sober your more of an ass." She put her hands on her hips and looked at him. " Heheheh.." He smirked." So tell me, the things you said, were that talking out your ass or was it true?" " I have no idea what I said." Masamune looked at her confused. " Uh, You confessed your feelings for her last night." Kojuro said and then looked at Chiyome." Lord Masamune is more truthful when he's drunk…" " Ahh…. You need to be drunk more often." She smiled innocently. "However it's make's you harder to kill." She mummered to herself." I couldn't agree with you more…"Masamune said as he looked at Chiyome. " So...I wanted make you an offer Lord Masamune…I mean your so stressed and i…" She blushed and poked her fingers together. " You can have my body, If it relives your stress…""No…I appreciate the offer Chiyo , I don't like things being handed to me, I prefer to earn them." Masamune walked towards her and to her hand. "Well then better start working." She smiled slyly. " I guess so." He chuckled.

(Masamune)

"Where are you going my lord?" Kojuro asked. " Far away from you…"Masamune replied walking. "My lord? Why?""Because you look a idoit…And I need advice from a female for a female." He said. "Very well my lord." Kojuro chuckled. Masamune continued walking to Lord Kenshin's terriorory.

"What are you doing on Lord Kenshin's land?" Kasuga asked . " Relax…I just need some female help." Masamune said carefully. "And why would I help you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Cause you'd like to see her happy?" He said. " try again…" She said irritated." Come on you can't be that colded hearted.""On the contrary, I can be." Kasuga glared at him." Oh.. I know why Kenshin doesn't like you…" He grinning."W-what?" She blushed. "Yeah, Kenshin and I talk, if you want I can tell you somthings, but I need help with Chiyome." He said slyly. "She's a very simple girl, Don't get her anything expensive. Sweets is all I can recommend…Now tell me how I can please lord Kenshin more." She frowned. " Sorry girly, Your body should be good enough for him." Masamune walked away happily. "You're a jack ass." Kasuga frowned.

(a couple weeks later)


End file.
